Keisuke
by neng avie chan
Summary: gara-gara belajar jutsu Telport dengan hokage ke 6 ,Keisuke Haruno putra tunggal Sakura Haruno-kepala medic Konoha harus terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi yang membawanya ke masa 15 tahun yang lalu saat ibu dan para rokie 9 masih genin


_Keisuke_

_Pair : SasuSaku  
Genre : Canon, future Family, Confrom  
Rented : M  
Disclamer : (c) Masashi K_.

_** Summary**_ : Gara-gara belajar jutsu Telport dengan hokage ke 6 ,Keisuke Haruno putra tunggal Sakura Haruno-kepala medic Konoha harus terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi yang membawanya ke masa 15 tahun yang lalu saat ibu dan para rokie 9 masih genin.

.

.

.

.

Angin dipagi hari disebuah desa yang memiliki semangat api dapat kita lihat sejauh mata memandang maka yang dapat kita lihat adalah sesosok mahkluk tuhan paling seksi (?) berambut nyentik bak bokong ayam yang sedang terkapar alias pingsan karena diobang ambingkan dalam pusaran dimensi beberapa jam yang lalu dan sampailah dengan selamat sentosa menghantarkan ke gerbang pintu kemerdekan # kok malah UUD45* kaburrr**

Makhluk seksi itu pun terbangun dari peristirahatan terakhirnya .  
Dia clingak-clinguk mencari seseorang lebih tepatnya sensei kilatnya- Naruto Rokundaime

" Hn aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang, hn" tuturnya nglantur

Dia Pun berdiri tegak dan kemudian meloncat kesana kemari diatas batang kayu perpohonan. dan sampai ke pemukiman penduduk Konoha dengan selamat sentosa.

Anak lelaki itu mengernyit binggung karena desanya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya tak ada orang yang dia kenal sama sekali,

dia melangkahkan kakinya,mata emerld Kiesuke yang merupakan turunan dari sang Ibu mengamati segala yang dia lihat dari penduduk usia anak-anak sampai orang dewasa yang berpapasan dengannya dan tak seorangpun yang dia kenali.

" Oi, Teme~!"suara cempreng yang dia kenali sedang melambaikan , suara cempreng itu berasal dari Naruto Uzumaki Si Rokundaime Hokage, tetapi yang dipandang keisuke bukanlah pria dewasa yang bertubuh tinggi tapi seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya sama dengannya saat ini.Dia mengangkat alisnya pertanda binggung bukankah anak pertama Naruto-jiji hokage itu perempuan- Uzumaki Atha .

Keisuke pun berjalan mendekatinya

" Oi, Teme ayo pergi ! kita disuruh kumpul di training team 7 oleh Kakashi Sensei" laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengajaknya pergi-lebih tepatnya menyeretnya dengan tak sabaran.

sesampainya di training team 7 . disana sudah ada Sakura dan Sasuke tiba lebih dahulu

" Sakuuuraa-chan~! maap tadi aku dan Sa . . . " Ucap Naruto berlari menuju rekan nya minus Kakashi yang belum datang.

" Loh Sasuke ? terus dia siapa? " Naruto menujuk sesorang yang berada di belakangnya yang sedang berjalan menuju anggota team 7.

"Apa dia kagebunshin?" Crocos Naruto

" Siapa kau?kenapa kau menyamar menjadi aku? tanya Sasuke dingin menodongkan sebuah kunai kepada keisuke

" Menyamar ? berarti dia penyelinap?" Ucap Sakura

" Eh Musuh ? tapi dia punya hittei Konoha " Naruto nyambung

" Katakan siapa kau?"jika mata-mata kan ku habisi kau " acam Sasuke dengan Sharinggan yang menyala.

Keisuke yang masih diam dan pandangannya terfokus kepada Sakura yang usianya sama dengannya . sepertinya dia terdampar di masa lalu 15 tahun sebelum dia dilahirkan.

" Namaku . . . Kei... Keisuke Haruno" Ucap Keisuke mantap.

Poofh.. *asap putih muncul Kakashi dengan wajah penuh dosa *dicidori

" Maaf semuanya tadi aku tersesat dijalan... Setan !" Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh kei. detik kemudian Kakashi pundung dipojokan .

team 7 minus Sasuke Swetdrop .

" Kata-katanya boleh juga digunakan jika sensei terlambat lagi" inner Sasuke

" Eh... jadi kau sepupunya Sakura?Tanya Naruto karena marga Keisuke sama dengan Sakura.

" Bukan,sebenarnya aku datang dari masa depan lebih tepatnya 15tahun dari sekarang"Kei menjelaskan asal usulnya .

"Heh? 15tahun? masa depan?" tanya Naruto yang masih loading lambat.

" Ehem..! bisa kau jelaskan lebih detailnya?"Dehem Kakashi yang sudah kembali dari alam kepundungannya.

" Lebih baik kita pergi ke kantor hokage, aku akan melapor kepadanya biar identitasku aman " jelas Kei dengan stoic ala Uchiha.

- kantor Hokage-

Kei menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci darimana dia datang dan kenapa ia bisa berada disini kepada team 7, Kakashi dan Tsunade

" Ja... jadi kau anak Sakura... " pekik Ino yang waktu itu berada di kantor Hokage melaporkan misi yang sudah dijalaninya bersama team Asuma.

" Hn...!"jawab Keisuke dengan trendmark ala Uchiha

" Wah jidat anak masa depanmu boleh juga" bisik Ino kepada Sakura

" Padahal kukira suatu saat nanti Sakura-chan akan menikah denganku,ternyata sakura-chan nikahnya sama Teme" ujar Naruto patah hati.

sedangkan Sakura blusing ria dengan background inner yang lagi tabur bunga

Sasuke? jangan tanya lagi dia masih datar- datar aja kayak papan sogi keluarga Nara. Ck.

" Baiklah Haruno Sakura Kuberi misimu kusus untukmu menjaga dan bawa Keisuke tinggal bersamamu " ucap Tsunade tegas.

" Hai Tsunade-sama" Angguk Sakura.

Mereka pun keluar dari kantor Hokage dan pulang kerumah masing-masing minus Sasuke yang pergi latihan dengan Kakashi dan Naruto Ke Iciraku Ramen

" Jadi Keisuke bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana aku dimasa mu?" tanya Sakura kikuk .

" Hn," Respon Keisuke

" aish, jangan"Hn"saja jawab yang benar, kau ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke"ceramah Sakura panjang lebar

"Dia kan tousanku"jawab Keisuke santai sambil memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya.

" Hah kau ini...!"Sakura menghela nafas frustasi dengan jawaban putra masa depannya.

-TBC-

Hai mina avie balik lagi bawa fic baru

Mohon r&r yang congrit

Sig in

Neng avie chan aka prince pink


End file.
